


Seijoh Group-Chat

by Hanamaki_chan



Series: Seijoh + additions group-chat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of Seijoh V-Ball team, Hanamaki & Matsukawa meme lords, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm adding characters from other teams so, Iwaizumi doesn't want to deal with anyone, Kindaichi is suffering, KuniMEME, Kyoutani doesn't understand memes, M/M, School is going on so it might not be updated often, Watari just wants to stay out of this save him, i love Seijoh leave me alone okay, kunimi has no sense of danger, might add some others ! ;)), oikawa tooru doesn't agree anymore, save Seijoh's libero, seijoh group chat, sleep is for the weak, so I can update frequently, this style of fic is much easier than anything else, yahaba doesn't bother teaching him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AlienBoy added BaraArms to the chat</p><p> </p><p>AlienBoy added MemeKing & MemeQueen to the chat</p><p> </p><p>AlienBoy added Watari to the chat</p><p> </p><p>AlienBoy added PrettyBoy & MadDog to the chat</p><p> </p><p>AlienBoy added KuniMEME and SaveHim to the chat.</p><p> </p><p>AlienBoy: Hello!!~ ＼(^o^)／</p><p>BaraArms: Shittykawa what is this</p><p>AlienBoy: a Seijoh group chat!!</p><p>KuniMEME sent a photo</p><p>SaveHim: KUNIMI NOS TOP IM SO SORR Y SENPAI S </p><p>MemeKing: Holy shit</p><p>MemeQueen: Holy shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning. Introducing !! KuniMEME

**AlienBoy added BaraArms to the chat**

 

**AlienBoy added MemeKing & MemeQueen to the chat**

**AlienBoy added Watari to the chat**

**AlienBoy added PrettyBoy & MadDog to the chat**

 

**AlienBoy added KuniMEME and SaveHim to the chat.**

 

AlienBoy: Hello!!~ ＼(^o^)／ **  
**

BaraArms: Shittykawa what is this

AlienBoy: a Seijoh group chat!!

**KuniMEME sent a photo**

SaveHim: KUNIMI NOS TOP IM SO SORR Y SENPAI S 

MemeKing: Holy shit

MemeQueen: Holy shit

MemeKing: Hanamaki you thinking what I'm thinking?

MemeQueen: Matsukawa I am thinking what you are thinking

MadDog: I'm confused what even was that photo that Kunimi sent.

PrettyBoy: It's a meme

MadDog: What's a meme?

MemeQueen: PFFT YOU DINT KNOW WHAT A MEME IS

MemeKing: WHAT IS THIS WORLD WE LIVE IN

MemeQueen: Wait wait Matsukawa aren't we gonna say something to Kunimi

MemeKing: Yes we are we are gonna say something

SaveHim: SEN PAIS????

Watari: ???

AlienBoy: WOA H WOAH WO AH @ YAHABA WHY IS YOUR USER PRETTYBOY EXCHSE YOU I AM PRETTIER 

PrettyBoy: What

BaraArms: You aren't pretty at all shittykawa

MemeKing: Kunimi 

KuniMEME: Yes

MemeQueen: Be our son you can't be our meme child

**KuniMEME sent a photo**

MemeKing: I already love you son

MemeQueen: He is taking his first steps to memely hood

MadDog: WhAT TH E FUKC ARE MEME S?

PrettyBoy; Pfft

MadDog: YAH ABA SHUT YTHE FUCK UP YOU BMITHERFUCKER

PrettyBoy: What are you gonna do about it,,, nothing that's right

AlienBoy: Did 

AlienBoy: Did Mattsun and Makki steal my son

MemeQueen: We did

MemeKing: We are better parents anyways

MadDog: IM LITERALLY GONNA PUNCH YOU YAHBA

KuniMEME: Yahba

MadDog: DAMN YOU KUNIMI I CANG PUNCH YOU OR THREATEN YOU YOU ARE YOUNGER FHAN ME I HATE THSI

AlienBoy: Come on!! Get along !!

MadDog: SHUT THE FUCK UP

BaraArms: Please be quiet and get along with the others Kyoutani

MadDog: Okay 

AlienBoy: WAHT TEH FUKC

PrettyBoy: LMAOO

SaveHim: Guys the meme family hasn't replied for 5 minutes they're planning something 

Watari: IM

SaveHim: GUys PREPARE FOR A SPAM OF MEMES OHBGOD KUNIMI NO STOPNDDIJ

AlienBoys: How do you know Kindaichi-kun?

SaveHim: I'm sitting by Kunimi right now

BaraArms: At 1 am?

SaveHim: Yes???

AlienBoy: Aww!! Do my kouhai's have something going on between them ??!

KuniMEME: Yes

MadDog: WAHT

Watari: Called it

BaraArms: oh

SaveHim: KUNIMI MY GIOD YOU COULDNY HAVE WAITED LIKE A WHIKE WE JUST STSRTED DTING WHY ARE TJUKIJENTHIS

Watari: Kunimi you broke him

KuniMEME: I did whoops he is just laying here, lifeless, and red.

**KuniMEME sent a photo.**

MemeQueen: OH MY GOD KUNIMI IS HE EVEN BRETHNF

AlienBoy: IMCHOKINH OH MYBBYOD HE LOOOKS DEAD

BaraArms: You killed the turnip 

MemeKing; IM PROUD OF YOU MEMESON

Watari: he looks dead i

PrettyBoy: Rest in embarrassed piece Kindaichi Yuutarou

MadDog: IMSO

PrettyBoy: stay calm kyoutani

MadDog: FUKC OFF

MemeKing: fuck ON

MemeQueen: If we're fucking I choose Mattsun

AlienBoy: FFUCKING MATSUKAWA HANAMAKI NO YOI ARE RUINING THE INNOCENCE OF OUR KOUHAIS

PrettyBoy: Bitch Where

AlienBoy: What

PrettyBoy: Lmao

AlienBoy: WHTA

PrettyBoy: You think I haven't made out with someone before

AlienBoy: WATH GHE ACTULA FUGJ

MadDog: YAHABA YOU KEEP YOUR MOHTH SHUT BEFORE INPUNCH YOU

PrettyBoy: It was in the locker room too

MemeQueen: Good choice of location

MemeKing: Yes very good choice

AlienBoy: Guys WE GET CHANGED THERE

PrettyBoy: It was a pretty nice make out session too

BaraArms: I think

AlienBoy: IWa-CHAN OUR KOUHAIS HAVE HAD MAKEOUT SESSIONS WHAT IS THUS

BaraArms: Guess they have a better sex appeal then you

AlienBoy: SO MEAN

PrettyBoy: There was a lot of hair grabbing and other very intimate parts

MadDog: YAHAba STOp

PrettyBoy: Yahaba Go

MemeQueen: I am honestly surprised

MemeKing: Hey Hanamaki 

MemeQueen: Yes my king

MemeKing: We should go make out too

MemeQueen: Great idea KING !! I'm coming over right away !!

**MemeQueen & MemeKing are now offline.**

Watari: Did that just happen

AlienBoy: Yes it did just happen

PrettyBoy: IMSO

MadDog: Oh my god 

BaraArms: I'm putting extra training on them two

AlienBoy: You go Iwa-chan!!

PrettyBoy: Hheey

MadDog: NO

PrettyBoy: Kyoutannii

MadDog: STOP

AlienBoy: what i

PrettyBoy: We should

MadDog: WE SHOULDNT IM LEABING BYE 

**MadDog is now offline.**

PrettyBoy: Aw I didn't get to finish my sentence :^( 


	2. Do Aliens Exist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa no stop

AlienBoy: Do you guys think Aliens Exist?

BaraArms: TRASHYKAWA YOU BETTER GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP ITS 5 AM

AlienBoy: Hey!! Mean!! I wake up early okay!!

BaraArms: YOU JUST FUCJING WOKE ME UP YOU ASSHOLE

AlienBoy: Mean! (´･Д･)」

PrettyBoy: Why the fuck do you wake up this early what the hell is wrong with you

AlienBoy: I go on morning runs of course !!

BaraArms: ...

AlienBoy: Iwa-chan?

AlienBoy: IWACHAN  NEKEKDDND EHAT THE FUCK NO NO IM BOT OPENING THE DOOR FUCK OFF INKRIRN SOMEONE SAVE ME 

PrettyBoy: what 

Watari: R.I.P. Oikawa Tooru

PrettyBoy: Hey Watari you should go back to sleep and not pay attention to Oikawa 

Watari: lmao okay

AlienBoy: YAAHBA SAVE ME IWACHAN IS KNCOKNNB ON MH DOOR HOLY SHTI

PrettyBoy: Can't help you there you live far away from me and I'm tired because you woke me up 

MemeKing: O shit lmao ded

AlienBoy: GUSYS GE GOT IN IM HIDIG FROMNHIMNF FUCK

BaraArms: I WILL FUCKING FIND YOU AND BEAT YOU

MemeQueen: kinky

BaraArms: I WILL GIVE YOU EXTRA PRACTICE MAKKI

MemeQueen: lmao can you give Matsukawa extra practice too so we can stay behind and make out in the closet

PrettyBoy: IMSO

MemeKing: Yes I also request to have extra practice to make out with Hanamaki

AlienBoy: GUYS IM GONNA CRY THIS IS SOMETHING OUT A HORROR MOVIE HILY SHIT

PrettyBoy: Roses are Red

MemeKing: YeS

PrettyBoy: I don't know what to say

MemeQueen: CHILD PLEAse 

PrettyBoy: Rumor Comes Out: Does Oikawa Tooru is Gay?

AlienBoy: THIS ISNT THE TIME FOR MEMES

KuniMEME: you summoned me

MemeQueen: SON

KuniMEME: Roses are red, I am blue, because there is one less gorrilla in the Cincinatti Zoo.

MemeKing: HAMARAMBE MY GOD,, MY LORD AND SAVIOR,, 

AlienBoy; UCKCK GUY SS IWACHSN FOUND M IFKCLM HELP KEOELROK TLL

PrettyBoy: Here's a list of things that Hanamaki likes to suck

PrettyBoy: dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick cock dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick cock

KuniMEME: That song is actually really catchy and it makes me want to commit I'm gonna have the words "dick" going through my head all day this is great

MemeQueen: Well I'm pretty sure you do like dick anyways since you are dating Kindaichi?

KuniMEME: that is true

MemeKing: MEMESON I LOVE YOU

 

 

 

AlienBoy: Holy shit

PrettyBoy: You're back

AlienBoy: I think I'm gonna wake up early and bother Iwa-chan more often

BaraArms: That was only a one time thing I'm never doing that again

AlienBoy: BUT

**MemeQueen sent a video**

MemeKing: i forgot why I love you so much  Hanamaki 

KuniMEME: lmao John Cena

MadDog: why?? Is there a guys head popping out a green screen and saying "are you sure about that"??

PrettyBoy: It's a MEME YOU IDIOT

MadDog: DONT CALL ME AN IDIOT I WILL HURT UOU

PrettyBoy: No you won't 

MadDog: fUCK OFF

MemeKing: FuCK ON

PrettyBoy: If we're fucking I choose Kyoutani

MemeQueen: If we're fucking I choose Mattsun

MemeQueen: yahaba i

MadDog; GOD DAMN YOU YAHABA

AlienBoy: Does that mean you two are dating

PrettyBoy: Yeah we have been ,, he is the one I made out with in the locker room

MemeQueen: Savage

MemeKing: World Star !

MemeQueen: Mattsun oh my god I just thought of something

MadDog: I'm gonna KILL you YAHABA

MemeQueen: Yahaba is like Oikawas son and Kyoutani is like Iwaizumis son

MemeKing: oh my god that's true 

AlienBoy: My precious kouhai

MadDog: I wILL KILL YOU

PrettyBoy: no he wont

MadDog: FUCK YOU

PrettyBoy: Yes fuck me

MadDog: MOTHERFUCKER

KuniMEME: more like kyoutanifucker

MadDog: I hate you all 

PrettyBoy: You have an exception to me though !! You love me and you know it !!

MadDog: go fuck yourself

MemeQueen: you are like the easier prey  Kyoutani

PrettyBoy: Why fuck myself when we could be fucking ;))

MadDog: EXECUTE YOURSELF 

MemeKing: lmao maddog cant handle our dank memes

MemeQueen: or Yahabas savageness 

KuniMEME: or life tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao rip Kyoutani


	3. Welcoming an Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just want to say I will add other characters from different teams okay okay

**MemeQueen added PrettyOwl to the chat**

AlienBoy: Is that

AlienBoy: IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS

AlienBoy: NO NO NO PEOPLE ARENT ALLOWED TO BE PRETTIER THAN ME IN THIS CHAT

PrettyOwl: Who are you people

PrettyBoy: He's prettier than you damn he must be fine then

PrettyOwl: OH what's up Makki and Mattsun

MemeQueen: LIT AY AKAASHI

MemeKing: Closet meme bro !!

BaraArms: Closet meme bro??

MemeKing: He's a closet memer and he is our bro 

MadDog: What's a closet memer 

PrettyOwl: I meme and not a lot of people know

MadDog: What's a meme

PrettyBoy: You are

MadDog:???

PrettyOwl: LMAO THIS KID DOESNT KNOW WHAT MEMES ARE I

MadDog: SHUT THE FUCK UP

PrettyOwl: no sorry I am a Memer™ I do not stop 

KuniMEME: stop you have violated the law, pay your fine or serve your sentence.

MadDog: ?

KuniMEME: stop you have violated the law, pay your fine or serve your sentence.

MadDog: Stop

MemeQueen: you have violated the law, pay your fine or serve your sentence.

MemeKing: stop you have violated the law, pay your fine or serve your sentence.

PrettyOwl: stop you have violated the law, pay your fine or serve your sentence.

MadDog: I hate you all

PrettyOwl: you don't know me I could be a robot you know I could exterminate all the human race 

MadDog: Are you a robot

PrettyOwl: I don't know am I?

Watari: is anyone else concerned that oikawa hasn't replied in like 5 minutes 

MadDog: no I hate him

PrettyBoy: Who's Oiiawa??

MemeQueen: Everyone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi you're in for a ride


	4. Not an update just a heads up

GUYS IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN TRYING TO HPDATE AND IT ISNT LETTING ME LIKE THERES A LIMIT TO THE WORDS THAT IS WAY LESS THAY 50000 KMS IM SO SORRY :(( I might have to make this a series so I can have more and more chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry at all lmao this is inspired by so many Fics i


End file.
